An Exterminator's Masque
by Miaka6
Summary: S/M When her Uncle died, Sango, a youkai exterminator, was made Princess of the Northern lands. Her father, desperate to get her a fiancee, chooses a maniacal prince who will stop at nothing to have Sango. To escape, Sango must masquerade herself as a man
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimour: I do not own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. I do own Mido though, but he's a friggin [bleep] that you're gonna end up hating too at the end of this chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sango stared out the marble-hewn window which overlooked the lush grounds of the aquatic garden. Her forlorn optics portrayed the feelings usually kept masqued up inside. She gave an idle tug at the pearl adorned dress she wore, and mildly cursed under her breath.  
  
"SANGO!" came the brazen voice of her father. "Prince Mido has arrived!" Sango let out an exasperated sigh as she mentally fumed. For the past six months, her father had invited every son of a noble in existence- or so it seemed- into their castle. Sango was the princess of the northern lands, and it was expected for her to marry at the age of eighteen. Fortunately, she still had two years left. But that didn't stop her father. He was She enviously watched her younger brother, Kohaku, joust amongst the ground with their demon, Kirara. She was a trained taiyja, but, when her uncle died, her father became king, thus making her princess, and she had to give up her career. Now she had to sit through endless hours of ediquitte classes, and wear dresses. Dresses. She loathed that word. She would much rather slip into her old armour. But alas-  
  
"SANGO!!!" her father burst through the door, purple-faced and livid. "WHY DID YOU NOT COME WHEN I CALLED?!?!?!" Sango stared lamely at him, not bothering to make an excuse. "PRINCE MIDO IS WAITING!!!"  
  
"Alright, alright, don't get your kimono in a twist-"  
  
"I WIIL NOT HAVE THAT LANGUAGE UNDER THIS ROOF!!!" her father yelled, luckily, not loud enough for the prince to hear. Chastised, Sango cast her glance downward as her father waited patiently for her to move. She heaved a sigh, and began to shuffle down towards the main hall. "Tall Sango!!! Tall!!! A princess carries her head high. HIGH!" Sango did as she was bid, but not before letting a moan escape. Her father shot her a warning glance, and she shut up. 'He wasn't like this before Uncle's death.............' she thought to herself. They finally arrived in the main hall, with Sango looking every bit the princess she was. 'Or,' she thought to herself. 'The princess I wish I wasn't."  
  
Sango surveyed Mido, apathy written all over her face. He appeared to be five years her senior, with light, brown hair that was combed neatly to the side. He had, bright, 'Unaturally bright' she thought the herself, green eyes. All the courtyard ladies held back giggles as they looked at him, blushing profusely and whispering amongst themselves. The prince bowed down, took her hand, and kissed it lightly. He resumed his pose, and locked gazes with her, smiling.  
  
"It is an honor, Lady Sango, to meet one of such beauty." He spoke the truth. Sango was indeed beautiful, a trait which aided greatly in her father's search for a fiancee. Sango, of course, could care less. She actually rather depised it, for the same reason her father loved it.  
  
"The honor is mine." Sango mumbled, struggling to keep her irratation inside. She shot her father a murderous glare, who quickly turned to Mido and said,  
  
"Lord Mido, would you care to tour the palace?"  
  
"It would be a pleasure, Sir." he replied. He turned to Sango, and offered her his arm. Sango took it, gingerly, and stared at father's back, eyes shooting daggers at him. The begining of the tour, was bearable, but it was when her father 'conviently' left them alone in the aquatic gardens, that pushed her over the edge.  
  
Mido stared Princess, who was absently gazing at the koi. 'Everything about her, was so, so, beautiful' he thought to himself. 'So, perfect. I will make her mine.' He turned and faced Sango, and flashed her one of his smiles that made all the girls back home melt. "Sango, these gardens, they are so beautiful. The only thing that surpasses their splendour, is you." Her took her in his arms suddenly, and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
Sango stared in shock as the prince kissed her. 'The nerve!' Sango thought. It two seconds for Sango to get over the initial shock.  
  
*WHAM*  
  
Sango's gaze dripped with venom as her foot came in contact with Mido's stomach. He gave a futile wheeze as he bowled over into the pond. He surfaced, gasping for air. Sango removed one of her exquisite glass shoes, and heaved it against the side of his head.  
  
"HENTAI!!!" she screamed as it hit it's mark with an ominous thud. She began to run, towards the stable, her other shoe discarded. "KOHAKUUUUUUU!!!!" She screamed, pounding into the stable.  
  
"Onee-sama!" Kohaku gasped. "What are you doing here?!?!?"  
  
"No time, just, just," she faltered, her roaming eyes landing upon her old armour, tacked up upon the wall. "Armour! Please! Kohaku! Get me my armour!" Kohaku nodded, scrambling to remove taiyja's outfit.  
  
Mido gasped and floundered as he pulled himself back onto land. 'The nerve of the girl!' He smiled suddenly to himself. "Playing hard to get?" he murmed. "I like this." He smirked, and began following her footprints.  
  
Kohaku peered over the imperial stalls, and squinted. "Sango-sama," he began. "You must hurry! He is coming!" Sango groaned as she finished affixing the last piece of armour to her shoulder. "SANGO!!! HE IS COMING!!!" Sango let out a moan of dismay as she racked her brains, looking for an egress. The prince had broken into a run, and was only 20 metres away now. Suddenly,  
  
"KIRARA!!!" she called, and the cat-like demon appeared, seemingly from nowhere. Seeing the worry in her mistress' face, Kirara metamorphisized. The taijya jumped on her back, as Kohaku handed her a large parcel.  
  
"You can't forget this Onee-sama." he grinned, handing her the boomerang. She grinned as well, and kissed him atop the head. "Good-bye, Kohaku." With that, Kirara dashed out of the stables. Mido made a wild grab at the youkai, and barely missed the paw of the airborne neko. Watching her recede, the prince yelled.  
  
"SANGO, THERE IS NOT A LADY MORE BEAUTIFUL THEN YOU IN THE LAND, RUN AS YOU MIGHT, I SHALL ALWAYS BE ABLE TO TRACK YOU DOWN. YOU WILL HAVE TO GO INTO A VILLAGE SOMETIME, AND THEN, YOU'RE FACE SHALL BE FOREVER IMPRINTED IN THEIR MINDS. EVEN WITH A HOOD AND A CLOAK, YOU WILL STILL STAND OUT."  
  
Sango cringed inwardly, knowing his words were true.  
  
"I WILL FIND YOU MY LOVE!" came the last, muted words of the prince before Sango disappeared form view.  
  
Several hours later, Sango and Kirara rested in front of a dim fire in the middle of a dark, dank forest. The taiyja mulled over the princes' words. "There is not a lady more beau-" She cut off. "There is not a lady.............................."  
  
Sango surveyed her handiwork, staring at her reflection in a listless pond. With her chest bound, and her hair up high in a bun, she could pass off as a man. Of course, she would have to talk lower, and wear a cloak, 'No big deal..................' she thought to herself. She gathered her belongs, and began to trek back to camp. Out of nowhere a hand latched itself onto her mouth and slammed her against the tree. The point of a humongous katana was at her throat. A raspy voice escaped the lips of her unseen captor.  
  
"Don't move, fool. That is, if, you value your life............................"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gahhhh! Cliffie! ^_^ Thanks for reading! Please review, or I'll be forced to sing karaoke outside your bedroom window for the duration of this story! Comments, suggestions, compliments, corrects, and critiques are welcome!!! I'll try to get chapter two up soon!!!!!! 


	2. Well, I accidentally posted a chap for a...

Argh. Okay. I know it says I have two chaps, but, I screwed the thing up, and yeah, I chose the wrong story to add a chapter to, and stuff, so, just ignore this till I get the real second chapter up. I'm sorry bout the confusion!!!! Oh and, if you have any ideas for the story, I'd be more then happy to take a look at them. And, I'm also thinking about having a contest for people the write the ending of the story. Best one wins, and gets it posted as a alternate ending. (I'm planning on having several) But, that won't be for a while. I will now, cause the comp's messing me up an won't let me add this chapter, fill the rest of the space with all your base are belong to us, incase there's some sorta word minimum.  
  
  
  
All your base are belong to us All your base are belong to us All your base are belong to us All your base are belong to us All your base are belong to us All your base are belong to us All your base are belong to us All your base are belong to us All your base are belong to us All your base are belong to us All your base are belong to us All your base are belong to us All your base are belong to us All your base are belong to us All your base are belong to us All your base are belong to us All your base are belong to us All your base are belong to us All your base are belong to us All your base are belong to us All your base are belong to us All your base are belong to us All your base are belong to us All your base are belong to us All your base are belong to us All your base are belong to us All your base are belong to us All your base are belong to us All your base are belong to us All your base are belong to us All your base are belong to us All your base are belong to us All your base are belong to us All your base are belong to us All your base are belong to us All your base are belong to us All your base are belong to us All your base are belong to us All your base are belong to us All your base are belong to us All your base are belong to us. There. That should be enough. ^___________^ 


End file.
